1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a method of producing the same, a process cartridge provided with the electrophotographic photoreceptor, and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Digitalization of copiers and printers using an electrophotographic system has been advancing in recent years, and among these, those using a laser as an optical recording system are prevailing. Usually, a latent image is written by spot-scanning laser light in the axial direction of a photoreceptor with a laser scanning writing apparatus. Owing to cost reduction and miniaturization of polygon scanners, laser beam printers using an electrophotographic system have come to be used for personal use, but further cost reduction and miniaturization are essential for competing with printers using an inkjet method with which laser beam printers compete in the field of small printers.